The Real Truth
by BGs4LIFE
Summary: What happens when the niece of Voldemort and all of her friends try to prove that he isn't the bad guy... Their fifth year and how it goes down. Please, no flames. If you want to flame, email us.Go to the 'send messages' thingy... flames are welcome there
1. Chapter 1

((A/N- Hey guys, its me… well actually Del…. Anyhoo… This story has randomness, fun, flirting, cauldron shopping…

Em, Woot, Oll, Loosh, To, and Hannah: GET ON WITH IT!!

Del: FINE!! SHEESH!!

Em: JUST WRITE ALREADY!!

Del: -says in mocking tone- just write already –stops- wow…

Loosh: you know… this is just like the evil ways thing…

Woot: I REMEMBER THAT!!

Oll, To and Hannah: wow… GET ON WITH IT!!

Del: alrighty then… hey, get ready for it… BOLD LINE!!

Em, Woot, Oll, Loosh and To: WOW!!!

Hannah: … -rolls eyes-))

Amanda Weasley, 15, shook her dark brown hair into an elastic band. She wore fitted blue jeans, a blue shirt that said 'Oh Snap' ((If you don't get that, I can't help you)) and a pair of blue worn sneakers. She looked out the wide bay window at 5:30am on July 5th to see a figure on a broom hurdle towards her. Amanda calmly opened her window and a girl on a broom flew in.

"Amanda, are you ready yet?" Katelyn Malfomort whispered. She had light brown hair that was pulled up under the hood of a dark green sweater. Under the sweater she wore a green t-shirt that said 'Go Frankenstein!'((If you don't get that, I still can't help you!)) and blue jeans with white and green also worn runners. She held her hands out and began to pile her friend's trunk up against the window.

"I was ready yesterday! You, however, are a day late!" Amanda shot Katelyn a glare with her vivid green eyes. Katelyns laser blue ones managed to find a spot on the wall and she managed to avoid the glare.

"Sorry! My dad and Uncle were keeping a very close eye on me. Anyhoo… I stopped off at Diagon Alley and got you a present!" Katelyn reached into one of the many pockets of her sweater and pulled out a box wrapped in black paper.

"Wow! Thanks!" Amanda cried, ripping the paper off the small, black box. "Oh my god," Amanda trailed off as she held up a twig and looked extremely confused. "Uhmm… what is it?" she asked, turning to look at her friends smiling face.

"Why Amanda, it's a Nimbus 2007, the new collapsible broom that's perfect for playing Quacer!" ((If you don't get that, I CAN'T HELP YOU!))

"YAY!! Oh, crud, we really have to keep quiet before—" Amanda strained to hear if anyone was coming up the many flights of stairs. She heard pounding footsteps. "Exactly that happens." Amanda fell onto her cushiony bed and Katelyn melted into a corner, covered by her invisibility cloak.

"Amanda, is everything alright?" Molly Weasley stuck her head into the room, her red hair flying around. It had been passed down to all her children; her 6 sons, Charlie, Bill, Percy (who the Weasleys had pretty much disowned), Fred (who Katelyn was dating), George (who Jessica was dating), Ron (who Elyssa was dating) and her only daughter and youngest child, Ginny. Molly searched the room with her piercing green eyes.

"Yeah, Auntie. Absolutely everything is A-okay!"

"Alright, but remember, if that filthy Katelyn ever sets foot in this house again, I will personally see that she is thrown into Azkaban. Yell if you need anything, dear. Oh and do remember to write that letter to Dumbledore asking if you can change houses to, say, Gryffindor?"

"Well Auntie, I really don't want to change. I LOVE BEING IN SLYTHERIN!!" Amanda stated and looked out of the top of her eyes at her aunt.

"Well," Molly looked uncomfortable. "Good night." She left, closing the heavy wooden doors behind her. Amanda listened as her aunt made her way down the stairs.

"Phew. I sooooo thought I was going to Azkaban for a minute there. Why does your aunt hate me so much?" Katelyn pulled her cloak off, and then turned to Amandas shocked face. "What?"

"Uhmm— your uncle's Voldemort, remember? He almost killed Bill! The only one of my only cousins who actually likes me. Well, you know, besides Fred, George and Charlie. Unlike Ron, Ginny and Percy, who would like if an Auror killed me, like my parents and your mom were…" Amanda looked at the door. Apparently, Katelyn got the hint because she raced back to the corner, diving in under her cloak. The door opened.

((A/N- and that's the end of that… that chapter that is.

Del: bum, bum…

Loosh: BUM!!

Em: wow…

Oll, To and Woot: Awesome!!

Hannah: … -rolls eyes-

Del: -eyes fill with tears- why are you being so mean?

Hannah: I'm sorry.

Em, Del and Loosh: NOW TO CHAPTER TWO!!

Woot, Oll, To and Hannah: YAY!!!))

3


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N- and myself is back… we are now on chapter two which I've decided it should be called… Still At The Burrow…

Em: that makes sense…

Loosh: …it really does…

To: it does seeing as it took you about… -checks notebook that story's written in- … 13 and a ½ pages to actually LEAVE the Burrow.

Oll: that's right.

Woot: it was funny… to watch that is…

Del: it took a while… but it was indeed fun… to write.

Woot: I'm sure it was…

Del: get ready…

To, Oll, Woot, Em, Loosh and Del: BOLD LINE!!

Hannah: -sweatdrop- wow…

"Hey guys," Fred said, looking directly at the corner where Katelyn was hidden. "Yeah, Katie. I know you're here. I heard your lovely voice." Fred wore blue baggy cargo jeans, a black shirt that read 'Here's a curse! May all you bacon burn!' ((If you don't get that, watch Howls Moving Castle. I LOVE THAT MOVIE! (Ok, that was completely random, but extremely fun at the same time.))), a black hooded sweater and worn black hi-tops. In hand, he carried his brown, leather trunk (business was booming), his broom and his golden baritone sax.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amanda asked as Katelyn tore off her cloak (not literally) and ran over to hug Fred.

"OH I missed you, Snookie!" Katelyn cried, hugging Fred tightly.

"I missed you too, Honey Bunny!" Fred kept an arm protectively around Katelyns shoulders as the 2 turned to face Amanda.

"Hey guess what?" Katelyn asked. Amanda glared. "Fine… don't guess… Fred's coming with us to Chantals!!"

"Huh? Why do I only hear about this now?!" Amanda shot a glare at Katelyn, who once again managed to avoid Amandas 'Glare of Death'.

"DON"T GLARE AT ME, AMANDA!! It was Chantals idea. And I—" Katelyn trailed off and, grabbing Fred, she covered herself (and Fred) in the cloak.

"And whom exactly were you talking to?" Ronald Weasley peered into the room, his vibrantly brown eyes looking slightly out of place with his red hair.

"No one, Ronald. Why do you annoy me so much?" Amanda glared in Ronalds (also known as Ron, but Amanda doesn't really care) general direction.

"You know why, Amanda."

"No, I don't think that I do."

"I'm in love!"

"With Elyssa? I know, I know…"

"No silly, with Chantal." Katelyn and Fred both almost gagged but managed to keep it under the security of the cloak.

"I'm watching you, Amanda. I'm watching you." Ron pointed towards his eyes and pointed towards her eyes.

"Oh dear. Now I have a stalker," Amanda stated, putting her hands to her cheeks in mock terror.

"Oh haha. Laugh it up. Anyhow, if you see Katelyn, tell her that I want to hire her uncle to kill her." Ron looked over to the corner where Katelyn and Fred hid. Katelyn put all her strength into keeping Fred from racing out and a chibi chase scene happening, Fred versus Ron.

"Ronald my dark spirit, Buddy, is mad at you. Leave."

"NO!"

"Yes. He may destroy you." Amanda declared, keeping a clam voice and facial expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now LEAVE."

Ronald left.

((A/N- and that's the end of that chapter. In the famous words of… well Me, on to chapter 3!

Del: wow… that's 546 words.

Em and Loosh: … wow…

Woot: THAT'S AMAZING!!

To: COOLIO!!

Oll: FUN!!

Hannah: wow… that's… for lack of a better word… strange.

Em, Loosh and Del: 574 WORDS!!

Hannah: GET ON WITH IT!!

Del: Fine! Em and Loosh, after you.

Em and Loosh: ON TO CHAPTER THREE!!))


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N- WOOT!! Chapter three!! Well now… this is a milestone. PARTY TIME!!

Em: WOO!! PARTY!

Loosh: COOL!! I LOVE PARTIES!!

Woot: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!

To and Oll: PARTIES ARE FUN!! BALLOONS!!

Hannah: -shakes head, and states sarcastically- well, good golly miss molly.

To, Oll, Woot, Em, Loosh and Del: YAY!! SHE'S BEING SARCASTIC!!

Hannah: YEAH!! LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!))

Amanda rolled her eyes and walked over to the corner. She felt around and soon found the cloak, and then she pulled it off. She fell into silent hiccups of laughter and stumbled backwards. Katelyn had her arm around Freds neck in a chokehold.

"Way to go guys! Well, I sure got rid of him fast. I must have broken a record." Amanda laughed at her own joke.

"YEAH AMANDA! You totally scared that loser." Katelyn cried, loosening her hold on Freds neck. He began to gasp for air. His face was a delightful blue. "OOPS!! SORRY FREDDIE! I mean… oops, sorry Fred," Katelyn whispered, letting go of Fred. Amanda rolled her eyes as Fred fell to the floor, still gasping for air. Amanda turned and, looking down, shook her head at her pitiful, gasping, red-haired cousin.

"Amanda, dear? Is everything alright?" Molly called from outside the door. "I'M COMING IN, okay dear?"

"Alright, Auntie. Just wait for a second." Amanda shooed Katelyn, who fell to the floor beside Fred, dragging the cloak behind her. Molly pushed the door open as Amanda fell onto one of her bedposts. Amanda calmly leaned down, as if to tie her shoe.

"Whatever are you doing, dear?"

"I'm tying my shoes."

"But you're not even wearing any shoes."

"YES I AM! They're invisi-shoes!"

"Invisi-shoes?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They go with invisibility cloaks."

"Really?"

"Really, Auntie."

"And where do you get them?"

"Uhm… Diagon Alley," Amanda decided.

"What shop, dear?" Molly wasn't about to let Amanda get away with a lie.

"Uhm…"

"And when was the last time that you were in Diagon Alley?"

"Thursday and you get them from Mr. Chaussures shop."

"Oh, well, do try to get some sleep, Amanda."

"Okay, Auntie! Good night!" Molly left and, again, slowly closed the thick doors. Amanda listened to her make her way up the stairs to check on her other children. Amanda hissed at Fred, "Get a move on! She'll check on you next!"

"Well, that's why it's good that the two of you have invisibility cloaks. We can all hide under them." The three went up to the twins room; Amanda and Katelyn under one cloak and Fred under the other. Fred calmly opened the door and fell onto his bed, which was directly across from his twin brother, George.

"Fred? George? Are you boys alright? I'M COMIN' IN, alright?" Molly opened the door, allowing light to flow into the dark room. She didn't notice a flicker as Katelyn and Amanda threw on their cloaks, as she walked over to Georges bed and nudged his bed with her foot.

"Arg… mes riff Gred…," George grumbled, rolling over in his bed to face the wall. Molly mumbled something about not understanding sleep and then reached over to poke Georges shoulder. George cried, "I'M UP!! I'M UP!!" and flung the blankets off himself, jumping over to Freds bed, landing directly on his chest.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Fred flung himself out of his bed, pretending to wake from his very pathetic attempt to be asleep.

"MOM!" They both yelled, simultaneously.

"Boys. How are you?"

George shouted, "Annoyed!!" as Fred yelled, "MAD!!"

"Silence! Don't yell at me, you two! I'm your mother! If you dumped that… that… girl that you're dating, Fred, I wouldn't have to do this."

"Sorry, Mom, but Fred loves Katelyn."

"Yeah and George can't stop staring at Jessicas—"

"ANYWAY!!" George interrupted, pushing Fred back onto his bed. Katelyn and Amanda stifled laughter.

"Yes. Boys? Have you noticed that Amanda's acting strange?"

"Amanda seems… oh darn it. What's the word?" Fred looked at George for assistance.

"Uhm… normal?"

"YES!! That's exactly the word I was looking for." Fred nodded his thanks to his twin. "Amanda seems normal, in her normally weird way."

"Oh, well, if that's what you two think… Good night boys. Sweet dreams." Molly retreated out the door. George waited until his mothers footsteps faded before he spoke.

"Hello Amanda, Kate." George laughed at Katelyns face. Her eyes were narrowed and her fists were clenched.

"Katelyn, please. Don't kill George. LETS GO ALREADY!!" Amanda grabbed Fred and Katelyns arms and dragged them to her room. They grabbed their trunks and instruments and began to load them onto their broom, or rather their broom holders.

"PHEW! You must have bricks in this damn trunk, Fred." Amanda sat down on the floor, panting.

"I wouldn't say bricks, Amanda. Look inside." Fred had already loaded his baritone-sax onto his broom and was helping Katelyn put Amandas clarinet and trunk on Amandas new broom. Amanda opened the trunk.

((A/N- MWAHAHA!! And there's a cliffhanger. What's in the trunk? Will they get busted? How do you eat 10 fried worms? Is it easier to fry them or eat them raw? ((Sorry, that really annoys me. Some kid in a movie eats 10 worms to show a bully that it can be done. Does he HAVE no life?)) Will they finally get to Chantals? ((Yeah, if anyone didn't know, the people in the story are going to their friend Chantals to hide and get to Diagon Alley)) Will I finally stop ranting? Okay, okay, I'm done –pouts-

Em, Loosh, Woot, To, Oll and Hannah: …wow…

Del: ON TO CHAPTER… Uhm… what chapter?

Em, Loosh, Woot, To, Oll and Hannah: CHAPTER 4!!

Del: RIGHT! ON TO CHAPTER FOUR!

Em and Loosh: and the count is… 955 words!!))


	4. Chapter 4

((A/N- YAY!! Chapter 4!! Hey, I'm sorry this one took a while… It took a LONG time to clean up after the party…

Del: Not that the party wasn't fun… -looks at doorway-

Woot: PARTY!! PARTY!! PARTY!!! –looks at broom- Party?

Em: I hate sweeping -sees Woot back away- OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU PARTY, YOU CLEAN! –gestures violently with broom-

Loosh: heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! –sweeps the floor-

Woot: -snickers-

Em: DON'T SAY A WORD!

Del, Em and Loosh: SWEEP! –Em throws broom at Woot and misses- you know what?

Woot: what?

Loosh: -looks at Em- ICED CAPS!

Del: LETS GO!

To and Oll: TO THE CAR!!

-long pause ensues, all look around-

To: Wait, who can drive?

"Okay, Fred." Amanda opened his trunk and gasped. Among Freds assorted clothes was a small cage containing a small light brown owl covered with dark orange spots. But that wasn't all that she was gasping at. Beside the cage was a small black and red egg.

"Is that what I think that is?"

"Yep, a dragon egg and an owl from Bill and Charlie. They'd say Happy Birthday but, Charlie's in Romania til June and Bill's with Fleur in Egypt. We won't see him at Gringotts. Now can we please leave?" Fred looked at Katelyn who was leaning out the window; she looked back and nodded.

The trio mounted their brooms ((Fred had magically closed his trunk and it tied itself to his broom)) and then Katelyn led the way followed by ((After a brief argument and some pushing (oh and a huge flash of light…))) Amanda, with a panting and slightly bruised Fred bringing up the rear.

"BYE GUYS!!" George cried, hanging out the window.

"ARTHUR!! FRED IS GONE!!" Mollys loud and obnoxious voice came out the window, making the whole house shake.

"SO IS AMANDA!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!! SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!!" Ginny sobbed, her voice wobbling.

"AND WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS COMING?!" Molly then cried.

"It's not your fault, dear. I'll bet that that Katelyn had to hypnotize Fred. OH NO! THIS IS VERY BAD! What if they managed to get to George, too?" Arthurs paranoid voice floated out to the 3- no, no, no, wait, 4 fliers. 

"Hey, guys. Sup?" George floated beside them on his broom, his black cloak covering his black shirt that read 'Only ONE Backstreet Boy is gay?' ((If you don't get that, then go to  and go to the Backstreet boys are gay, it's the funniest!)), black jeans and black hi-tops.

"George?! WHERE ARE YOU, BABY?!" Mollys voice picked up into a scream as she raced around trying to locate George.

"HE'S GONE TOO, ISN'T HE MOM?" Ginnys small, high-pitched voice joined Molly in the twins room.

"YES! OH MY POOR GEORGIE! COME BACK TO ME!"

"WHAT ABOUT GEORGE?" Ronalds voice roared out.

"HE'S GONE!!"

"Okay, dudes, lets not listen to your family rant and GO!" Katelyn stated, turning her broom away from the infamous Burrow.

"OKAY! TO CHANTALS!" Amanda also turned around, to lead the way to the beautiful black and blue ivy covered house. The ivy climbed up the wall, giving the house an eerie look.

((A/N- WOOT!! Chapter four is fineto!! And may I say that we are doing quite well, considering that I don't have the story finished… like that surprises my friends… AND THE ICED CAPS WERE FANTABULOUS!!

Em: It doesn't even faze me… AND THEY WERE!

Loosh: ICED CAPS… wow… I never would have guessed.

Del: well, I did get 2 whole pages wrote during the Christmas break…

Woot: well, THAT'S shocking… it really is. But still… 2 WHOLE PAGES?!

Del: Yeah!!

Oll, To and Hannah: 2 WHOLE PAGES?


End file.
